


Digi Love

by Ozymandi4s



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozymandi4s/pseuds/Ozymandi4s
Summary: I am a bit disappointed at the lack of works involving this beautiful furry icon.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Digi Love

Your eyes flutter open, a soft sigh escaping your lips as you roll onto your side, bedsprings creaking from the weight. Glancing at the alarm clock situated on the nightstand, a frown crosses your face. 

9:45, you slept in quite a bit. 

But why? 

Then it hits you. 

It hits you like a speeding truck, a dreamy, dopey smile plays on your lips, growing as your nose begins to detect the scent of grease. The smell of bacon, your favorite food. 

Stretching your arms, you sigh again, rising to plod over to the bedroom door, which opens quietly. 

Your house was empty and dark, the only light coming from the windows, giving everything a warm glow. 

Into the kitchen you go, being greeted by a sight that always has and always will fill you with happiness and comfort.

Standing in front of the stove, expertly preparing breakfast fit for a King, was your Renamon, her golden fur trimmed short and well cared for, black eyes with icy blue iris's turning to face you, a smile that could melt snow with the warmth it carried on her vixen face. 

"Master." She chirps in her soft, kind voice, pointed, elf-like ears, the tips a creamy white twitching as she continues her work. "Good morning" You mumble, still half asleep, managing to seat yourself in a chair. 

At once Renamon hurries over with a pot of coffee and a cup, pouring some of the former into the latter, followed by offering you the creamer and sugar. Dumping an absurd amount of sugar into the black drink, you gulp it down, the heat and sweetener helping to bring some focus back to your mind.

"Thank you" You state as she gives you a refill. "My pleasure, Master." She replies. It was indeed, all she cared about was serving you, her every action dedicated to making your life better. 

Such was the role of Digimon in this day and age. Whereas in the beginning, many centuries ago, they were but characters in a video game, then real things, next becoming instruments of war, and now existing as household servants among other roles. This particular Renamon was a gift from your Mom, who bought her to ensure you'd ever have to be alone. 

Trained from birth to always obey the orders given to them by humans, Digimon were taught to believe that they exist for no other reason than to serve, and serve they did. As nurses, soldiers, counselors, and entertainment. 

Ala the Purge, the number of eggs a single female Digimon could make was astounding, as was the speed by which they matured, meaning they were cheap, anybody and almost everybody had one or two Digital Monsters, which their owner could do whatever they wanted to.

Crime was at an all-time low in the world, thanks to Digimon helping people to satisfy their more violent intentions, the creatures happy to make humans happy. 

It is all they have ever been taught, it is all they want. 

Your Renamon was no exception. If anything she was the perfect, shining example. 

Once, you playfully uttered the words, "Shut up!" After she told a pretty funny joke, causing her to remain silent. Curious to see how long she'd keep it up, you were surprised by the fact that almost three days later she still had yet to say a single thing. "You can talk now." You said, she nods. "Thank you, Master" Her pale eyes showed no hint of offense, no sign of anger or sadness.

You had told her something and she'd obey for as long as you wanted her to.

Her three-fingered hands place a plate of home-cooked eggs and bacon in front of you, you digging in eagerly. 

IT tasted amazing, every meal she cooked was. "Is the master pleased?" She asks. You grin, "Perfect as always." She blushes, an adorable red tinge on her cheeks. 

She remains where she stands, ready at any moment to carry out another task, that is until you tell her to sit down. 

"Don't you get tired?" Her smile, always content and polite never wavers, "With respect, Sir. I have already stated that Digimon do not feel exhaustion, nor do we need sleep. This allows us to fulfill our orders without time being wasted by taking breaks. But if you would like me to, I could attempt this action." Your head shakes, "What is it that you want?" 

Her head tilts, small pink nose on the end of her snout twitching. "What do I want? I want to serve you, Master. It is all I care about, it is all I need." You nod, "As you should." 

God, she was cute when she was confused. 

Once your meal is finished, Renamon takes the plate, adding it to the other few dishes in the sink, currently filled halfway with warm, soapy water.

"What's on the agenda today, Ren?" You ask.

She turns back. "Well, Your mother called earlier, she wanted to know if you'd like to come to a birthday party for someone named Shaelyn." Your sister that be. 

"Anything else?" The Digimon shakes her head, "No, Sir. Nothing that I can recall."

Standing up, you move past her on your way to get ready for the day, stopping long enough to give the seven feet of cute furry a firm pat on her ample rump.

Renamon yelps, less in pain and more in surprise, giving her best attempt at an offended glare, quickly falling away as her eyes twinkle playfully, watching you go.

**Author's Note:**

> UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH
> 
> WHY DID IT TAKE ME SO LONG TO POST THIS?!
> 
> I've been working on this since highschool! 
> 
> That was almost two years ago. 
> 
> What the hell?!


End file.
